


Lost

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Inspiration, Other, Poetry, female side, lonelines, midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: Why me? Is her life a waste of time?





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem, my twisted mind likes to torture me with this, hope you can enjoy them!

 

 

_She is lost_

_Walking down the street_

_Trapped in her mind_

_Wondering…_

_Why me?_

_Is her life a waste of time?_

_Isn’t she worth it?_

_Why is she living this way?_

_She cries at night_

_Wondering…_

_Always wondering_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know they are short, but what can I do? I think that it's my scent xD
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr as @lizzy29792


End file.
